Bastions of the Heart
by Sapperjoe85
Summary: Princess Eileen Hopps has met Lucas Skipson, a hare member of the royal guard of common birth. Through a nontraditional way of meeting and surviving an attempted intervention on their new relationship, the two get the opportunity to get to know one another. Will they grow closer? Or will time and experience push them apart? Big thanks to TOGDoesStuff for proofreading!
1. Chapter 1

**For those following my story Their Last Hope this side story is for the fans of Lucas and Eileen. If you haven't read Their Last Hope yet you need to read to chapter 13 for the back story and world building.** **A:N/**

"I suppose… We have much to discuss." Lucas said, looking into her eyes, he saw how red they had become. He swallowed before speaking again, giving himself time to gather his own thoughts.

"Such as?" Eileen offered, encouraging him to continue. Her own mind a whirl of all the possibilities that could happen. She didn't yet know what her father had told him, but Stu's smile when he exited the tent had clearly been one of happiness, or at least content.

"Your father..." he continued, "Has offered to make me a gentlemammal." This made Eileen's previously drooping ears stand on end. Her father had offered him the chance to make it into the nobility.

"Did you accept?" She quickly asked, understanding the law would allow him the chance to court her in just two years. Before today, two years would have felt like a punishment. Now the prospect had her feeling giddy inside, yet, he seemed hesitant to answer her question.

"About that." He slowly started. Her ears falling behind her back once more. "He'll have to find me a sponsor. Someone willing to accept me into their clan. Your father mentioned something about the Shortgates family and their influence. I suppose I've offended them in some way."

"Their son, Samuel, is one of the bucks who attacked us." Eileen clarified.

"I see." He let out a sigh. "The others are likely to reject me for being a hare, but maybe your father can… Princess?" Eileen's eyes had widened and gazed upon him with open curiosity as she leaned slightly forward.

"I... I didn't know you were a hare."

Overtime Lucas had grown used to being treated differently. Older rabbits would often sneak punches and kicks at him growing up. Once he was old enough to start working in the palace, the abuse went from physical to verbal. Called a freak for his parentage, his father often spent their time together reassuring him about his mother and how kind she was, reminding him that the insults were only words and did not reflect on who he truly was. Eventually he grew to the point that he ignored the insults and they rolled off his back like water to a duck.

When he heard the surprise in the Princess' voice all those barriers he had developed started to crack slightly. The short time they had spent together had gotten to him. He didn't know how to describe their relationship at this point. He felt she only had a crush on him while he merely enjoyed her company. Having females spend time with him was something he usually had to pay for. Finding someone who actively sought him out was new.

"I've never met one of your kind before. Is that why you're so different?" She asked.

"D-different how, Princess?" No one had ever showed curiosity towards him. Most knew he was a hare, or when they found out would try and avoid him. Members of the royal guard would tolerate him because of his position, but nothing more.

"Well…" Eileen's sudden bashfulness at his question made her hesitant. She didn't want to make him feel self-conscious around her, but then again... "Your scent, for example, it isn't like any rabbit I've met before."

"How so?" Lucas asked her.

"Uhm, every rabbit I've met has an earthly scent. Like fresh, moist soil. Yours is..." she searched for the right words, "Warmer." She finally concluded.

"Warmer?" He smiled at the description but wanted to know how she had come to that description. "Warmer how?"

She looked away, facing the ground and let out a little growl in her throat. Lucas thought it was cute. Causing his smile to broaden a little. Only for it to start dwindling when he realized he'd actually thought it. The word having a very deep meaning for any breed of bunny. It troubled him.

"When I smell other rabbits, it reminds me of the underground burrows. It's always cool underground, never warm. Your scent makes me think of an open meadow in spring, wildflowers blooming in the sunlight. When I take in your scent, it's like I can feel the warmth of the sun shining down on me."

Watching closely, Eileen waited to see his reaction to her description. All he did was stare back for a moment before giving what sounded like an approving hum and speaking again.

"Anything else, Princess?" He asked as he began rubbing her knuckles once more. The pleasure of hearing someone describe him so 'warmly' since his father passed brought on a feeling of contentment.

She looked down at the sensation of his thumb brushing the fur on the back of her paw. Her two wrapped around his one nestled in the middle of her lap. It felt so right to her.

"Your fur." She finally managed to find her voice. "You have longer fur than a rabbit. I remember how warm it felt." Thinking of how she was able to run her paws through his chest fur earlier had her wanting to repeat the action. Only when she looked at this chest now it was wrapped in bandages, causing a frown to tug at her lips. "Are you badly injured?"

Lucas looked down at himself before looking back and answering. "Just bruised it seems. Makes breathing and moving uncomfortable but it should heal quickly, Princess."

"And, what of your eye?" Studying the bandaged cut, she feared the worst.

"If I understood the surgeon correctly it should be fine once the swelling goes down." Doing his best to give an assuring smile.

"You speak their language?" Surprise evident in her voice.

"Oh, no princess, he used gestures to convey his message." He explained.

"Oh!" Nodding in understanding as she stretched the word out. Their conversation was followed by a silence that started to make them feel uncomfortable. It was fortunately interrupted when they heard the entrance to the tent being pulled back. What startled Eileen however was when Lucas withdrew his paw from hers. The hurt she felt shoot through her was quickly replaced with understanding when she heard her mother's voice.

"Eileen." Bonnie addressed her daughter with a caring voice as she approached and placed a paw on her daughter's shoulder before turning to Lucas. "Mister Skipson." Bonnie made sure to place emphasis on the new title and name but it was Eileen who reacted first.

Gasping and placing her paws over her mouth. Eileen's wide eyes were hopeful as she looked to her mother. "Has father found a sponsor?" The excitement was causing her lips to pull back into a smile.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before speaking. "He has…" Trailing off she looked away slightly. Looking as though she were pondering whether she should say more or not.

"Your highness," Lucas started to say before being interrupted.

"Oh please, call me Bonnie, dear." She said with a smile.

Smiling back, he replied. "I'm afraid the best I can do is madam. May I ask who is to be my sponsor?"

He watched as Bonnie's face twisted in worry as she took a deep breath. "Before I tell you, I need to let you know that you don't have to accept."

"MOTHER!" Eileen complains. She couldn't believe her mother was trying to dissuade him from becoming a gentlemammal.

"I'm sure Stuart could find another sponsor soon." She pleaded.

"Wait, what's wrong with his current sponsor?" Eileen asked. Before Bonnie could reply the entrance to the tent opened and in walked Stu and Johannes followed by Gideon.

See the group walk in Lucas had an epiphany. "The Earl?" He asked wide eyed at the possibility. Bonnie gave a nervous nod in response. Lucas grit his teeth and pulled himself up until he was sitting up on the bed. Not allowing himself to cry out at the pain the movement sent through his body.

"Lucas!" Eileen chastised. "You're in no condition to be moving." She placed a paw on his shoulder to stop him and try to gently lay him back down.

He laid his own paw on top of the princess' and gently pulled it away. Smiling to her as he gave it a soft squeeze in thanks. He then slid his legs off the side of the cot and slowly stood. Making sure to keep the grimace he felt at the pain from showing. He held himself upright and his ears high. He walked towards the Earl, looking him in the eye as best he could. Once he stood in front of him he lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head.

"I pledge my life to your service." He heard Gideon translate his words before everyone went silent.

"Veldig bra. Tilordne ham til Nicholas." Was all Johannes said before turning and leaving the tent.

Lucas raised his head, with a confused expression as he looked to Gideon.

"I think he likes you." Was the chubby fox's answer to the unspoken question. "He said you'll be assigned under his son Nicholas."

Lucas stood with some difficulty and he and Gideon discussed the role of a gentlemammal in fox culture. Only to realize there was no such position and he was basically being adopted by the earl.

"So, where does that leave me, exactly?" Lucas asked.

"Well." Gideon scratched his chin for a moment, pondering on how to describe the hare's new role, "you're basically a part of the Earl's family now. I guess if anything happens to him and Nick you would inherit everything. Which if either of them names you as their successor, you would be the next Earl of Redrovland."

Lucas suddenly felt his mouth go dry and his throat tighten. This was most definitely not what he wanted. The shock of what he had just learned was beginning to take over. Within the span of a year he had gone from being a simple soldier to possibly being in line to rule a small kingdom. He looked over at his now former king to see just as great a look of surprise. When Stu looked past him, Lucas followed his gaze.

The first thing he saw was the enthusiastic princess. So excited that she seemed to be vibrating in place. Next to her was the queen with a pleased smile on her lips. Seeing the fear growing in Lucas's eyes as his reality began to twist around him, Bonnie conceived a plan. The rules were different now that Lucas could be considered highborn nobility. Even if by informal adoption.

"Stu, why don't you and Gideon catch up to the Earl. Maybe you can work out what, exactly, Lucas will be doing under Nick's charge and where he stands in the Earl's family." Stu was no fool. He knew Bonnie was up to something but he trusted her judgement completely when it came to their kits, unquestionably when it came to their daughters. So, he and Gideon made their exit.

Bonnie looked around the tent for a moment and then spotted what she was looking for. A dark blue coat with silver trim. She would have to have Judy talk to Nick about what clothing would be appropriate for Lucas to wear now, but until then his old uniform would do. She went to assist him in putting it on when she saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't focused on anything, lost in his own thoughts. She looked back to Eileen, who hadn't taken her eyes off him, still bouncing in place with barely contained excitement. These two needed to talk, but he needed to gather himself and she needed to calm down. So she executed her plan.

"Here, put this on." She held the coat up and helped him slip it on. He was still lost and staring at nothing when she buttoned the front for him. She then turned to Eileen. "Eileen." Eileen was perfectly still and her face turned red beneath her fur when she realized she hadn't stopped staring at Lucas. "Perhaps what Sir… Um," she thought for a moment on how exactly to address him now. Deciding it would be easiest to stick with his given name she gave a shrug. "Sir Skipson could probably do with some time in the baths. The heat should help to heal his wounds. Will you make sure he gets there?"

She practically squealed as her eyes lit up. She rushed over and grabbed his paw and started to pull him towards the exit when Bonnie caught her by the shoulder. "Slow down child, remember he's injured." Bonnie told her.

Eileen closed her eyes and took a breath, forcing herself to calm down. When she opened them her mother could still the excitement that lie within, but her actions showed the control she was exercising. With a nod, she gently guided the still shocked hare from the tent.

Lucas didn't really remember much after his conversation with Gideon. So, it wasn't surprising when he realized he was standing at the door to his own chambers that he asked himself how he got there. Hearing someone clear their throat, he turned to see the princess standing beside him. It was comical seeing her stand there. The top of her head barely reaching his shoulders. The tallest rabbit in the Hopps kingdom only came up to his nose. Her sister Judith came up to his chin in comparison.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He had no idea what was going on.

"Aren't you going to get a change of clothes?" She clarified.

"What do I need a change of clothes for?"

"Ugh!" She was starting to lose her patience with him. Not that she had a lot to spare to begin with. "I'm taking you to the baths to help you heal. You'll need an escort until everyone knows about your new status."

Without another word he entered the door and closed it behind him. Several minutes later, he opened the door wearing a pair of black pants and a new shirt. In his paws he held a plain blue vest. He paused for a moment and looked her over, opening his mouth to speak but seemed to think differently as he closed his mouth and the door.

"What?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"I was going to ask for my cloak back." She reflexively pulled the garment tighter around her. An action he took notice of. "But I guess I don't need it anymore." Seeing her smile made his own lips tug upwards. "Would you mind holding on to it for me, Princess?"

"I would like that." She said softly.

She led him away from the soldiers' quarters and to where the baths were. They walked down the hall till they came to an unoccupied room. Eileen opened the door to let him in. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you." She said as he passed her. She then reached up and flipped the plaque to show the room was now occupied and hurried back down the hall, leaving him alone.

Lucas took his time undressing. It was still difficult to pull his shirt over his head. Next came the bandages around his torso and lastly his pants. Now wearing only what the creator had gifted him, he eased himself down into the water and walked towards the end of the pool nearest the windows. He eased himself down on the seats that lined the edge beneath the water till he was chest deep. Laid his head back against the warm stone floor and allowed himself to relax.

A few minutes later, Eileen was quickly pacing back towards the bath house. While still clutching the blue cloak tightly around her, she reentered the hallway that contained the entrances to the many pools, she noticed a very familiar face walking towards her. Her sister Judy had her ears up in a relaxed manner while her eyes seemed glossed over. Anyone who knew Judy knew this was her lost in thought expression. But Eileen was too excited to just let her pass.

"Judy! Have you heard!? Father promoted Lucas to a gentlemammal!"

Pulled from her own thoughts, Judy offered a genuine smile. "That's great Eileen! That'll give you, what... Two years to get to know each other?" Judy asked. She loved her sister but was afraid that the traumatic events from the day would cause her to take a liking to someone she hardly knew. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

"That's not the best part! His sponsor is Earl Wilde!" Judy gaped at the news, her jaw hanging open, eyes wide. "We spoke to Gideon and it's still up in the air as to what kind of position he'll hold, but he did say that the Earl basically adopted him! That means we'll be sisters-in-law!" During her entire outburst, Eileen had been smiling intensely, bouncing in place as she held the cloak around her. Now her smile faltered and her ears began to drop slightly. The next words she spoke were in a hushed and nervous tone.

"If he wants me, that is." Judy took a moment study her sister. Her slowly drooping ears and shoulders combined with her dropped gaze and smile told her something was worrying her younger sister.

"Hey, what's wrong? What do you mean by that?" Reaching out she wrapped her sister's shoulders with an arm to try and comfort her. Eileen let out a tired sigh before saying more.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, Judy. But what if he doesn't feel the same?" Judy smiled at her impatient sister. Wondering if she had ever been so impatient herself.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't kiddo, yet." She quickly added. "You only just met. You need to take it slow. Get to know each other. I mean look at me and Nick, we got married the day we met and we're only just now getting to a point where we feel comfortable with small intimate gestures, and you know how fast we bunnies can be."

It was true, most bucks wouldn't wait till they were married before having sex with different partners. Eileen wasn't sure how it was for does that led a more normal life, but for those that were highborn like herself, chastity was the greatest prize they could offer a suitor. But once a suitor was chosen and an agreement met between the two families, hardly anyone waited for the wedding night.

Eileen took all this into consideration. She also considered all the bucks who had tried to court her. If not for their father, she would have easily gone with the first sweet talker that came along. That's when she realized what attracted her to Lucas. He made no advances towards her but had not shied away, either. After careful consideration she decided what she had originally planned was appropriate. Or at least she thought so in her mind before smiling back at Judy.

"Thank you." With her sister smiling warmly back, Eileen turned and headed towards an unlocked door that was still marked as occupied.

Lucas was enjoying the comfort of the warm water around him. His ears were laid out across the stone floor. Tuned in to the roaring fires below that heated this tranquil place. So focused on that sound that he missed the near silent creek of the door as it opened. It wasn't until he heard the sound of wood sliding across metal that he realized he wasn't alone.

Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised to find the princess entering the room, still wearing his old cloak. And although the water was dark, it didn't stop him from moving his paws to cover his naked, exposed body.

Though it looked like this was about to be a problem as she set a couple of items down on a bench near his own clothing and undid the clasp that held the cloak around her neck. Allowing it to fall off her shoulders before hanging it on the wall. Standing before him had to be the most uniquely colored doe he had ever seen.

At first, he thought she was as nude as he. But upon closer inspection he noticed she wore a white cloth around her chest tied in a bow behind her back that near perfectly matched her white fur. And a skirt that wrapped low around her hips and clung tightly down to her mid-thigh in the same color. His ears were now standing stiffly on top of his head. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones.

He watched as she picked up the items from the bench and made her way into the pool and towards him. Blushing every time she saw him staring. He admired the way her ears were tipped in a dark brown that trickled down to a point at the base of each ear. The same with all four paws. Her hands looked like they were wearing gloves up to her wrist where it turned to speckles that came up to a point at her elbows, her feet doing the same to her knees. The rest was completely white. The only part she hadn't showed yet was her back. Lucas couldn't help but wonder if the brown on the top of her tail ended at the base or went further.

He didn't have time to ponder it further as she stopped in front of him. Her purple eyes pulling him in. They were brighter than her mother's but not as sharp a shade as her sister Judith. To him they were... Warm.

His nose started to twitch at the smell coming from the cup, strong alcohol. After a moment he realized she hadn't moved. The inside of her ears were a little pinker than normal.

"Is that to clean the cuts?" He asked. Her ears turned a dark pink and her cheeks reddened.

"Y-yes!" Finally, out of her stupor, Eileen stepped to the side and placed the cup and bandages on the side of the pool. She then removed the cloth wrapped around his head to hold the bandage in place over his eye. Once it was gone it was easy to tell the swelling had gone down significantly. So much so Lucas could now see with both eyes. Blinking a few times cleared any blurriness away.

What Eileen could see is what worried her. It had taken several stitches to close the cut around his eye. There was no doubt it would leave a visible scar for the rest of his life. She grabbed a bandage, dipped it into the alcohol and lightly dabbed it against the wound. Apologizing when he flinched at the sting.

"Sorry." She offered.

"It's alright, Princess." He replied. "You never get use to the sting."

"Have you been cut before?" She asked.

"A couple of times, yes." He raised his left arm out of the water. The inside of his forearm had a long scar that went from wrist to his elbow. "This is from a training accident. I went to bring my shield down on my opponent and he raised his blade in time to catch it just right." He then turned his back to her and pointed over his right shoulder to a small hole in his fur. "This is from an arrow that penetrated my chainmail. Thankfully it only went deep enough to leave the scar. It was after that happened that I convinced my commander to let me build one of my father's ballistas."

Talking about old scars and memories helped to calm Lucas' ever-increasing heartbeat. However, it immediately skyrocketed when he felt the princess' soft paw touch the scar on his back. Clearing his throat, he turned back to his original position and did his best to keep his eyes from looking at her. Until she reached out and turned his head to face her. He watched as she dapped the wet cloth to his lips. Feeling the sting, he couldn't help but flinch slightly.

When Eileen saw his eyes squint ever so slightly when she treated his cut lips, she pulled the offending cloth away. She had a sudden urge to do something desperate yet it felt completely natural. She leaned in close and gently licked his wounded lips. When she pulled away and looked into his blue eyes she could see the faintest hint of green. Within them was an emotion she couldn't identify and it made her feel uneasy. With her ears low she went to gather the cup and bandages, feeling she had overstepped her bounds, she made to leave.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She turned away but felt his paw gently grab her arm, stopping her where she was.

"Eileen." Her ears perked and swiveled to face him but she remained facing away. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the dripping of water. When he released her arm, she felt a desperate need to follow it yet she remained still. "Perhaps... Perhaps it would be wise to meet with your parents, the Earl, his son and wife later today."

Eileen tried to hide the disappointment when he didn't mention her being there as well but failed miserably when she couldn't stop her ears from falling. "Why would you need to do that?"

"I think, we." her ears perked up, "Need to know where I stand, as well as let everyone know where we now stand."

"And where do we stand?" She felt desperate waiting for his next words and she didn't care if it leaked into her voice. Without looking back, she listened for his next words.

"If I am able, I will declare myself a suitor to you and your father. If not, then I will wait the necessary time and declare it then." This time Eileen did turn around. The surprise on her muzzle changed to a smile when she saw him smiling back.

"I'll tell mother and Judy." Eileen made her way to the steps at the far end of the pool and Lucas looked at the fur on her back as he had since she turned away from him. From the base of her tail speckles worked their way up in a teardrop shape where the tip ended just between her shoulder blades.

He watched her ascend the steps where she stopped to look back at him. Smiling with an obvious blush, she then turned again and retrieved her cloak. She opened the door and looked back one last time. Unable to stop the small giggle before disappearing.

As the door closed Lucas let his smile fall and laid his head back against the stone floor once more. Looking up at the ceiling he let out a heavy sigh and whispered.

"Oh, I'm gonna go to the special hell."

 **A/N:** **I hope I was able to deliver with these two and let me know if you found the easter egg.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eileen walked briskly towards her shared room, both the cold of the season and the pace of her heart pushing her on, glad she did not have far to traverse before walking into her warm haven. Thankful that the fire had been kept burning, she sat in a chair near the berth and propped her damp and freezing feet on a stool to warm them.

"Eileen?" Eileen gave a startled squeal and slightly jumped in her seat. She turned to find the source that called her name and saw her sister and roommate, Margaret, poking her head from behind their dressing curtain.

"Margaret!" She exasperated, now holding her paw to her racing heart and breathing heavily.

"You gave me a fright!"

"Oh, so sorry, but what in the name of the warren are you doing running about half dressed with a dirty guards' cloak on?" Margaret had pulled her head back behind the curtain and continued to get dressed.

"Oh! I just came from the baths." Margaret quickly interrupted before she could say more.

"Oh, yes, I heard they saved you from that scoundrel hare that drug you off to the hay shed."

"Scoundrel?!"

Not really paying attention to her sisters tone, Margaret continued.

"Mmhmm, lucky Samuel found you so quickly."

Eileen was dumb struck. She knew rumors spread fast in the palace but this was ridiculous and couldn't be further from the truth.

"Heard he gave the dirty hare a good thrashing to. I do hope the mongrel didn't hurt you." Margaret finished with concern in her voice. At that Eileen simply let her jaw fall open in shock.

It only lasted a moment as her anger quickly took over. Behind the curtain, Margaret continued to get dressed. Until she heard the most terrifying bunny growl she'd ever heard followed by muttering and fabric being ripped. She eased around the curtain to see what was happening. To her surprised, she saw Eileen tearing the stuffing out of a pillow and tossing it about with her teeth bared and muttering enough curses to cause Margaret to blush.  
She eased her head back behind the curtain and quickly finished dressing.

When she couldn't hear anything more, she stepped out from behind the curtain and gawked at what she saw. Sitting in the same chair as before, Eileen seemed to calmly examine her little claws while stuffing and fabric from what had previously been a pillow were strewn all around her.

"Uhm, are you alright?" Margaret meekly looked back at her with the most innocent smile she'd ever seen.

"Oh, I'm fine. Are you finished?" She asked pointed towards the curtain. When Margaret nodded and stepped away, Eileen rose from her seat and fetched a change of clothes before disappearing behind the curtain. After several seconds Margaret decided it would be worth chancing a few questions.

"So, um, I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me what happened?"

"Oh there's not much to tell really. Samuel was stalking me at the party last night, as usual. So I used Lucas, that's the hare's name by the way, to keep him away from me. After he left I dragged Lucas out into the rain where he gave me his cloak and I led him to the hay barn. Then this morning Nathan and his friends attacked us while we were sleeping, very cowardly of them if you ask me, all while Samuel held me back and threatened me. We were then rescued by the foxes and father made Lucas a gentlemammal under Earl Wilde. Only for it to turn out that the Earl all but adopted him into the family. So now we'll be having dinner with the Earl, mother and father and Judy along with her husband to discuss his formal status. If all goes well, and I truly hope it does, Lucas will ask father's permission to court me."

As Eileen finished her tale she stepped out from behind the curtain wearing a clean purple dress that matched her eyes. Looking at her sister, she joyfully took in the shocked expression of the brown doe before her. Margaret's own fur being the same color as their father's. It didn't take very long for the initial shock to wear off and Margaret to start asking questions.

"So, you actually want a hare to court you?"

"Lucas, I want Lucas to court me." Eileen replied strongly.

"Who is a hare!" She replied. "Eileen, it's bad enough he's not of noble blood!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She nearly shouted.

"It's a scandal! That's what it means!"

"What are you talking about?" Eileen was now staring daggers at her sister.

"Think about it. With your unique fur you are the most sought after of all the Hopps daughters. Yet you have turned away every suitor who comes your way. Now everyone knows you've run off with a common hare and soon he'll be courting you. Every buck who has ever eyed you will take it as an insult. The rumor mill is already spreading that Nathan and Samuel found you two together. After word of your courtship gets out, everyone will assume that he has already deflowered you."

"And what if he has?" She said with a pointed look. "He's the one I want to be with, the rest of those bungling idiots can go hang themselves for all I care." Crossing her arms and turning away from her sister, Eileen's mind was made up. She could see there was more to Lucas than being a hare or a commoner. And she didn't care if she was the only one that saw it.

"And what about Lucas?"

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked as she walked towards her side of the room and sat on her bed.

"What do you think will happen to him? All those high borne bucks he's ousted for your hand will take it as an insult. You said so yourself, Nathan and Samuel already attacked him once. What's to stop them from doing it again?"

Eileen didn't respond. The blank expression and the way her eyes looked at something hundreds of miles away were the only indication that she was thinking of the possibilities. When she didn't respond Margaret continued.

"If you accept his offer, you place a target on his back and when word gets out, the archers will start to draw their strings."

With Margaret's words the image of the scar on Lucas's back came to Eileen's mind. Only the armor he wore that day had saved his life. Here in the palace, he would have no such luxury.  
But he would have the Earl. Surely no buck would be foolish enough to attack him if the Earl truly adopted him. That would bring the ire of the Red Devil down upon them. Wouldn't it?

Eileen's mind raced with the possibility of what could happen, all the different ways someone would think to attack Lucas. Names of those most likely to be bold enough to attempt an attack came to mind as well. It took only half a second to think of six names.

"Eileen?" Hearing her name, and a firm paw grasping her shoulder, Eileen blinked a few times before noticing Margaret standing next to her. Surprised by her sudden proximity, she could only manage a weak response.

"Wh-what?" She barely whispered.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were in another place?" Margaret asked.

"S-sorry, I was just, thinking is all."

"Well you certainly have a lot to think about, I'd say." Margaret then stepped past her sister and retrieved her coat hanging from the wall. "Let me know how everything turns out." And with that her sister was gone, leaving Eileen to contemplate more on what her sister had said.

She didn't take long to think things over, she didn't have time. She needed to make sure one of the dining rooms appropriate for their group was reserved and that all guest were able to attend. She instinctively reached for the cloak she'd obtained from Lucas and was about to put it on when Margaret's words crossed her mind. The thought of others targeting Lucas because of her placed a heavy weight upon her heart.

Deciding to wait as long as possible before advertising their relationship, she placed the cloak at the foot of her bed, making a mental note to have it cleaned. She then grabbed her own coat and headed to the dining wing of the palace. There she was able to reserve a room large enough for the eight attendees and schedule a meal. On the way out she bumped into a familiar hare.

"Oh! Lucas!" The urge to run up and hold his paw was nearly overpowering. But she managed to constrain herself, if barely. She couldn't help the smile that threatened to overwhelm her features.

"Eileen, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. After Eileen had left the baths, Lucas left soon afterward. Making his way back to his room and packed his belongings. Now the two were standing together again.

"I was reserving a room, for the dinner." She explained. "I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me." In all her excitement, Eileen had forgotten how her own culture worked. The male was the head of the household and would handle domestic affairs, including arrangements between meeting parties. Remembering that now caused her to slip her ears behind her back submissively and her smile to fall into a worried frown.

Observing how her demeanor changed when she realized she may have overstepped her bounds, Lucas' heart felt a sharp pain pierce through it.

"Why would it be?" he quickly asked. Her recovery was nearly instant. Her ears coming back above her head and her eyes widening. She wasn't smiling yet but at least the frown had turned into a more neutral expression. At first Eileen thought Lucas may be ignorant to how noble society functioned. She had no idea of the commoners held the same strict restrictions on females or not. It was one of the many things she realized they would need to discuss. She was mentally preparing to explain why to him when he took a step closer to her.

"I know that typically the male is the head of the household in our society." Another step closer. "However, I've spent a far amount of time among the foxes since they've arrived." Another stop closer. His eyes locked onto her own. "They seem to have a more equal relationship, and since I'll be serving under the Earl, I think ours should be a similar one." With a final step his body was mere inches away from her own. Her head craned up to look in his face. Her gaze lost in a sea of blue and green.

"Besides," his face took on a horrified expression, "I have no idea where they put the Earl or your sister."

That broke the trance Eileen had been in. A small snort escaped as she tried to stop herself from laughing at his stilly expression. "This way." She said with a giggle.

As they walked they discussed the dinner to come. Only having to turn around once to change the meal order after Lucas made a suggestion from what he had observed the foxes eating in their camp. Then back on their way to the different rooms. Their first stop was her parents where they found Bonnie and she guaranteed her father would be able to attend. Then the Earl's, where Gideon was not present, and it took several minutes to try and convey the invitation.

Eventually, Lucas was able to deliver the message through a series of hand gestures. Eileen watched on in fascination as the two continued to communicate silently, eventually parting with a paw shake.

"What was all that?" She asked.

"Pure dumb luck." He replied. She continued to watch him as she expected more of an explanation than that. "It's a series of signs that soldiers use to convey messages silently. It's just luck that they use a system similar to our own." Eileen listened on in fascination. She had no idea such a system existed. Although, considering a bunnies hearing, it did make sense to have one.

They continued to chat on the subject as they approached Judy and Nick's room, Eileen making Lucas promise he would teach her how to use the code. Knocking on Nick and Judy's door, the two patiently waited for an answer. When none came they knocked again, slightly harder, and waited. As the silence dragged on, they both began to lean towards the door with an ear focused on anything they could hear from the other side. As they listened they could make out two voices. The first, obviously Judy, saying something about letting her go while the second, presumably Nicholas, mumbled something they couldn't understand. The two leaned back away from the door and looked at each other curiously before looking back at the door. A couple of moments later the door opened and a sleepy Judy appeared.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Her expression brightened upon seeing who was at her door. "What are you doing here?"

The two explained how Lucas had been made a Gentlemammal and sponsored by the Earl. Inviting her and Nick to join their parents for dinner to go over the finer points of the arrangement. She excitedly agreed and promised they would be there. Bidding Judy farewell, they walked in silence till they reached the end of the hall where it split in two directions. They stopped at the junction, both looking in opposite directions before turning to face each other.

"Perhaps we could…"

"Maybe we should…"

They both spoke at the same time. Lucas smiled at the slightly awkward moment while Eileen looked away with a slight blush.

"Please." He said with a gesture towards her, letting her know he'd like to hear from her first. Eileen hesitated for a moment as she thought about what she wanted to say. Instead she said what she thought she needed to.

"Maybe we should," she started before stopping again, "should go get ready. I-I'll need to pick out something appropriate to wear and I'm sure you need to think about your conversation you'll be having with Earl Wilde.

If he were honest with himself, Lucas would have realized that something had changed in her since the baths. Instead, he dismissed the feeling, reasoning that she was still young and unsure of the world.

"I think you're right." He lied. "I, uh, I think I'll just go back to my room and think things over. I'll see you at the dinner." He then turned and walked down the hall away from her.

Eileen watched as he retreated, keeping an eye on him till he was out of her sight. She released a disappointed sigh once he was gone. Disappointed in herself for letting her own fears influence her choices. At not coming forward and telling him she was worried about what Margaret had said. Maybe it was all fruitless anyway. They could be mistaken about the Earl's intentions after all. Perhaps it was best to wait and see exactly where they stood before jumping to conclusions. With that final thought, an idea came to her. She quickly turned down the opposite hall and began to briskly walk to the library. Determined to find a way to keep him safe from cowards such as Samuel.

"No one will take him away from me, no one!"

 **A/N:**

 **I think Eileen might be a little obsessed. And what could she possibly hope to find in the library to help protect Lucas? What do you think?**


End file.
